Rippled
by WombatSwag
Summary: Ever known what it's like to drown? Lakebreeze knows. She's drowned before. In misery. From being the most popular to the most hated, Lakebreeze has a lot to go through. To top that off, a prophecy is hanging over her head like a storm brewing. Will she be able to snap Thunderclan into reality, or will they crumble under the darkness rising? (Rated T because Warriors)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome on this journey to neverland im wombat and enjoy the roller coaster that will be death**

Sunlight sliced through the rich, thick reeds. All seven kits gathered around the pretty silver she-kit to play her little hunting game.

"You all be the prey. And if I catch you, you're out!" The silver she-cat smiled warmly. All of the other kits agreed, except for a white tabby tom.

"Okay, Lakekit!" A dark brown she-cat purred.

"You can't catch me!" A gray tom with a stubbed tail growled playfully.

Lakekit sniffed. "Now," She glanced at the dark brown she-cat. "Pinekit, you will be on my hunting patrol." In reply, Pinekit nodded enthusiastically. "Cloudedkit," She now turned to the gray tom. "You will also be on my patrol." Cloudedkit squealed, happy that he wasn't prey.

The white tabby tom growled. "Lakekit always acts like she's in charge."

The silver kit frowned. "But you always say I'm the pretty kitty, Frostkit!"

Frostkit turned tail and ran. "Start, everyone!" All of a sudden, the 4 kittens that were prey, Flowerkit, Rockkit, Fogkit, and Oatkit ran away, squealing, hiding anywhere they could.

Lakekit huffed as Frostkit took charge. She looked at her small patrol. "Cloudedkit," She whispered, "Go look behind the dens." Cloudedkit nodded and dashed off lightly, not making a sound. "Pinekit, look inside of the dens. I'll look around anywhere else." The two split apart eagerly.

Lakekit looked behind a big rock carefully, not all the way. She saw Flowerkit and her pale cream fur, her back was turned and she was giggling. The silver she-kit smiled, and, cautiously, she leaped on Flowerkit. "Got you!" She screeched.

Flowerkit frowned. "I never win!"

"You will one day." She consoled in the creamy she-cat. Lakekit dashed away, Flowerkit behind her. She met up with Pinekit, who had found Oatkit and Fogkit.

"These frog-brains were hiding together!" Pinekit purred happily, receiving two stubborn glares from the brothers. "Where's Clouded-"

"Here!" Cloudedkit came back with Rockkit at his side.

Lakekit flattened her ears unenthusiastically. "That means Frostkit won." As she said that, Frostkit came from behind the fresh-kill pile.

"Hah! You woulda never smelled me from beyond all of that prey. I win!" Frostkit boasted.

The silver kit glared at him. "You're so full of yourself!"

"Atleast I don't boss everyone around!" Frostkit spat.

"Mama!" Lakekit yowled. With that, a white fluffy she-cat came bounding over.

"What's wrong, Lakekit?" The big-bellied queen licked her head.

"Duckwing, Frostkit is teasing me and calling me bossy!" Lakekit squealed angrily.

Frostkit rolled his eyes. "Are you seriously telling on me? You were teasing too!"

"I WAS NOT!" Lakekit screeched, and ran to the nursery. She dove in her nest, pummeling the soft moss angrily. Why was Frostkit so mean? She was NOT bossy.

"Or am I?" She whimpered.

**Yes. I know what you're thi-**

***distant siren noises***

**mary sue alert...**

**Mary sue alert.**

**MARY SUE ALERT**

**EIBHFIEHFIEHIFD**

**Sorry. This story will turn out better tho.**

**STAY SWAGGY,**

**WOMBATx**


	2. Allegiances!(Only for TC)

**Times have passed and faces have gone. Time to start a new Thunderclan with Coldstar leading!(Btw, for the first chapter, I messed up with the reeds part. They're in TC, not RC :P)**

**Thunderclan**

Leader- Coldstar- White she-cat with darker flecks and yellow eyes

Deputy- Stormgaze- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Medicine cat- Wrenfrost- Dark brown she-cat

Apprentice- N/A

**Warriors**

Skypetal- White she-cat with blue eyes and slightly darker stripes

Whitebreeze- Thin white she-cat w/ green eyes **Mate: Earthstep**

Earthstep- Dark brown tom w/ green eyes

Bluesnow- Russian blue she-cat w/ icy blue eyes **Mate: Stormgaze**

Sparrowfrost- Light ginger/brown she-cat w/ golden eyes

Smallflame- White and gray tom w/ warm amber eyes

Gorsethorn- Wiry brown tom, white slash over eye- Brown eyes **Mate: Jaypaw**

Icejay- White/gray she-cat with dark gray legs and belly w/ light blue eyes

Redwater- Dark ginger tom w/ gold eyes

**Apprentices**

Timberpaw- Dark brown tabby tom w/ sky blue eyes

Henpaw- White she-cat w/ feathery like soft fur w/ dark amber eyes

**Queens/kits**

Duckwing- Feathery white she-cat w/ yellow eyes

Kits: Lakekit- Glossy silver she-cat- amber eyes

Pinekit- Dark ginger she-cat w/ white spots w/ green eyes

Jaypaw- Silver she-cat with white spots**(Yes, she is still an apprentice, it CAN HAPPEN.)**

Kits: Frostkit- White tom w/ blue eyes, Flowerkit- creamy white she-cat w/ yellow eyes, Rockkit- Gray tom w/ brown eyes

Sandymoor- Creamy ginger she-cat w/ honey golden eyes

Kits: Oatkit- Cream tom w/ green eyes, Fogkit- White tom w/ gray eyes

**Elders**

Flightfog- Gray and black tom, still as young as Coldstar w/ amber eyes

Streamsong- Thick furred white and black she-cat w/ blue eyes

**Only had enough time to do Thunderclan! But don't worry, I have a special surprise next update!**

**Stay swaggy,**

**Wombat:)**


End file.
